User blog:SuperHedgehog03/The Role Play Card
Teddy: Ace of Spades- One of the cards you need to win. Dodeca: Ace of Diamonds- Same as Teddy. Claus: Ace of Clubs- Same as Teddy. Paige: Ace of Hearts- Same as Teddy. ---- Vanessa: Queen of Spades- Avoid this, if you don't and collect it, you lose! Shira: Queen of Diamonds- Same as Vanessa. The Master: King of Clubs- Same as Vanessa. The Dark Queen: Queen of Hearts- Same as Vanessa. ---- Thumbnail: 2 of Spades- If you find this, this will act as an extra life. Tack, Ranger, Patriot, Countess, and Chew-Chew: 3-7 of Spades- No special effect. Minerva: 8 of Spades- Takes away cards similar to Thumbnail. Repunzel: 9 of Spades- Takes cards similar to Teddy and places them back onto the game board after the unrevealed cards are shuffled together. Mizer: 10 of Spades- Reveal an adjacent card. It has no special effects if they are not similar to Teddy or Vanessa. Xy's Gardevoir: Jack of Spades- If you reveal her and General Xy, the next card that is not similar to Teddy or Vanessa has no effect. General Xy: King of Spades- Similar to Xy's Gardevoir. ---- Angelo: 2 of Diamonds- Similar to Thumbnail. Strawbella, Zula, Loren, and Tifani: 3-6 of Diamonds- Sometimes, they aren't as they seem. Flip a coin, if heads, they are normal and have no effect, if tails, it is a Dark Duplicate and will count against you by game's end. If you have more Dark Duplicates than normal apprentices by the end, you automatically lose. Dark Dodeca: 7 of Diamonds- Counts as a Dark Duplicate. Kian: 8 of Diamonds- Reveal an adjacent card, if it is similar to Vanessa, it doesn't count. Flamber: 9 of Diamonds- Collect adjacent cards. There are no effects from collected cards. Locke: 10 of Diamonds- Reveal two cards. If they are a male and a female, they have no effect. Chiko: Jack of Diamonds- Same as Locke. Lunatyr: King of Diamonds- Reveal a card, if it is ANY villain card, it has no effect. ---- Lucas: 2 of Clubs- Same as Thumbnail. Kel-Kel: 3 of Clubs- Guess a card, if you are right: Apply one of these: ● Villain cards have no effect. ● Card counts as two cards. Naibuko: 4 of Clubs- Takes away a card similar to Thumbnail. Aaron: 5 of Clubs- Protects you from Minerva. Kleat: 6 of Clubs- The next card's effect activates twice. Whallop and Rhodium: 7-8 of Clubs- No special effect. Aloysious: 9 of Clubs- Similar to Mizer. Netruvion: 10 of Clubs- Reveal a card, any none villain card has no effect. Lily: Queen of Clubs - Draw a card. If the card is clubs, this acts as a normal apprentice. If not, it counts as a Dark Duplicate. ---- Princess: 2 of Hearts - If you find this, this will act as an extra life. Walter: 3 of Hearts - Reveal one of your cards. Fado and Seran: 4-5 of Hearts - Same as apprentices. Lincoln: 6 of Hearts - If the next drawn card is an Ace, King, Queen, or Jack, this card acts as a Dark Duplicate. If not, it acts as a normal apprentice card. Riley: 7 of Hearts - Discard the two most recently drawn cards. Draw two cards. Ayane: 8 of Hearts - The next card revealed will count double. K: 9 of Hearts - Whoever uncovers K will have their next card nullified. As in, if a card similar to Teddy is revealed, it will have no effect. Ilia: 10 of Hearts - If Swarma is found within 3 turns, this card is a normal apprentice. If not, it counts as a dark duplicate. If Swarma has already been found, then it has no effect. Swarma: Jack of Hearts - If Ilia is found within 3 turns, this card is a normal apprentice. If not, it counts as a dark duplicate. If Ilia has already been found, then it has no effect. Shinda: King of Hearts - If this card is drawn, draw another card. If the card is Hearts, reveal all of your cards. If it is not, no effect. Category:Blog posts